Annabeth's Turn
by HunterofArtemis32
Summary: Annabeth gets sick, and when the son of Poseidon decides to take care of her, Annabeth starts being rude and Percy gets aggravated. Every couple has their moments where they want to strangle each other.


**Hey guys!**

**So someone suggested of making a sequel to **_**Percy Jackson, the Red-Nosed Demigod**_** but instead Annabeth being the one who was sick and I was like, why not? **

**Summary: Annabeth gets sick, and when the son of Poseidon decides to come over to take care of her, Annabeth starts being rude and Percy gets mad. Every couple has their moments when they want to strangle each other.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of the characters mentioned.**

You have no idea how bad I want to throw off these covers and tackle a certain son of Poseidon and push his head far into the ground to make him eat dirt.

Why, may you ask?

Answer: HE GOT ME SICK A WEEK BEFORE AN IMPORTANT TEST AT SCHOOL!

Calm down, Annabeth. Save your anger for the spawn of Poseidon.

I laid in bed, clad in sweatpants and a tank-top, drenched in sweat. The covers were pulled up to my chin as I rolled over on my side. I've been coughing all night so I barely got any sleep. My brothers and step-mother already had plans to spend the day together. My dad was staying with me but then he got called to do some research about... something- my brain is fried, and that's bad for a daughter of Athena. ANYWAYS- I told him to go work on it. Now I wish I hadn't.

I was drifting to sleep when I heard footsteps. I sat up in bed, coughing into a tissue and yawning afterwards. "Dad?" Maybe my praying had worked. My bedroom door opened and the person's head appeared from behind the door. My face quickly turned from its smiling glory into a deadly glare. "YOU!"

Percy grinned at my reaction and slid inside my bedroom, keeping the door cracked as he walked over to me. "Hey, Wise Girl. How are you feeling?"

"I'm mad at you!" I shouted despite my burning throat.

"You're not doing well," Percy said completely ignoring me. If looks could kill... He placed a plastic bag on my covers. He grabbed the items out of the bag. There were cough drops, cough medicine, Sprite, chicken-noodle soup, and some rental movies.

I shot him another glare- even though it was really sweet of him to get all this stuff. "I'm still mad at you! You got me sick!"

"Are you sure about that?"

I nodded, holding out my hand for the cough drops. "You did. I have an exam next week, Percy. I'm supposed to be studying." I held out my hand for the cough drops.

"You're such a nerd," he muttered handing me a few. I unwrapped one and put it in my mouth, sighing as it helped soothed my throat.

"Thank you," I mumbled.

Percy sat down on my bed and opened the can of Sprite, gently passing it to me. "You're welcome."

"How did you get in?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He held up a key. "Your dad told me about it the hidden key under the plant next to the doorstep."

"I'm guessing he called you?"

He nodded. "He felt bad about leaving you with no one taking care of you-"

"I can take care of myself."

Percy shot me a look. I leaned back and became silent. "Anyways, your dad called me and asked me to come and help you get better. I accepted as you can see."

"What if you get sick again?"

"If I do then-"

"I'm not taking care of you again," I said quickly before taking another drink of Sprite.

Percy laughed. "I'm not expecting you too."

I smiled then buried my mouth into my elbow as I coughed. Unlike Percy, I tried not to spray my germs. "Hey, Nurse Percy, can you fetch me the remote?"

"I have a better idea."

With no warning at all, Percy pulled the covers off of me and lifted me up out of my bed. I squeaked, wrapping one arm around his neck and my other hand gripping the bottle of Sprite. He grabbed the plastic bag and put it on my lap. I laughed as he carried me out of my bedroom and down the stairs into the living room. He set me down on the couch, passing me the blanket that laid on the back of the couch.

"Just because you got me this stuff and came over here, I'm still mad at you," I said snuggling into the soft cushions. I grabbed one of the pillows and fell sideways, clutching the pillow to my chest.

Percy chuckled, sitting next to me and rubbing my back. "How many times are you going to tell me that?"

"Until you get it through that seaweed-filled brain of yours," I retorted.

He smacked me on the arm. I frowned. "No hitting the sick person."

"You hit me when I was sick," he argued.

"You were acting like you were dying!"

Percy flicked me in the ear and I threw my hand up, trying to stop him. It failed. "You're the one who is complaining about missing your test."

"I'm a nerd, Seaweed Brain. You've said so yourself. Of course I'm going to be upset." He brushed some of my hair out of my face so I could watch the TV. "Tank you," I mumbled with a small sneeze.

"Tank you?" Percy repeated with a horrible fail of stifling a laugh.

I glared at him after taking a tissue. "My nose is stuffy! Stop making fun of me!"

"I'm not making fun of you!"

I rolled my eyes. "Says the one who's laughing at me."

Percy leaned back onto the couch. "You're cranky when you're sick."

"And you're not?" I retorted.

He glanced over at me. "I'm not really cranky. More like... childish."

"I agree," I said.

He grabbed the pillow from behind him and smacked me in the face with it. "HEYY!"

Percy handed me the bottle of Sprite again. "Annabeth, if you don't stop yelling or talking, your throat won't get any better nor will you be well enough to go back to school."

"Since when did you become smart?" I asked sarcastically, but Percy didn't seem to take it that way. He seemed pissed off.

"Well excuse me for not being a child of Athena," he shot back.

I popped another cough drop into my mouth. "I wasn't meaning it like that."

"It sure didn't seem like it," Percy replied. "You know Annabeth, you've been making remarks about like a lot lately, and I'm getting freaking tired of it."

I looked down at the ground. "Oh... I didn't-"

"Yeah, I know. You didn't think it would bother me," he said, standing up from the couch. "Call me when you feel better."

"Percy-"

The son of Poseidon turned around and sighed irritably. "What?"

"Why are you mad at me?" I asked. I couldn't conjure a reason for it.

He shrugged. "Oh, I dunno know. Maybe because you make comments about my intelligence a lot. I mean, I know you're a daughter of Athena and everything, but not everyone is as smart as you. Annabeth, it normally doesn't bother me, but it's been happening often." Percy then sighed again and grabbed his jacket off the coat rack. "Just call me."

When the door closed behind him, guilt rushed over me. I do remember my parents telling me whenever I got sick or felt miserable, I would get all cranky and take everything out on everyone else. I dropped my head into my hands, knowing that is what I've done. I did insult him a few times and kept blaming him for getting him sick... which by the way, now that I'm thinking about, he can't help the fact that the germs spread to me and I chose to go over to his house.

I fell back against the couch, but instead of pillows catching my fall, my back slammed into the arm of the couch and it immediately started throbbing. "Well, I deserve it," I muttered.

I turned on the TV and scrolled through the documentaries I had recorded, but I wasn't in the mood to watch anything about architecture or the history of the country- which is saying a lot. I felt really bad for the way I treated Percy. He didn't get me sick on purpose. He didn't come here and rub it in my face that I was sick. He came over here to help me get better, and what did I do? I acted like I wasn't grateful and shoved insults into his face.

I switched the TV off and reached over to grab my cell phone (courtesy to the Hephaestus cabin for getting cell phones with no demigod signal to monsters) and dialed Percy's number. I pressed the speaker against my ear and heard it ring a few times. I bit my lip. On the fifth ring, the ringing had stopped and Percy's voice filled in.

"Hello?" he asked even though his phone had caller I.D.

I started rambling. "Percy, I'm so sorry. I know I was rude and I know I seemed unappreciative, but it was really sweet for you to come over and buy me those things. I'm sorry for blaming you about getting sick. I'm sorry for spatting insults in your face. I-"

"Annabeth," he said cutting me off. "It's okay. I forgive you."

I let out a deep breath. "I know I'm pretty mean when I'm sick."

"Wise Girl, it's fine," Percy chuckled. "I know people don't feel like themselves when they're sick."

"Well, how does that explain you?" I asked jokingly.

I could feel him glaring at me through the phone. "Har-har, very funny, Annabeth."

"I really am sorry though," I whispered.

"I'm sorry too for acting the way I did," Percy replied. "I was just aggravated."

"So does that mean we're okay?"

I could hear his smile on his face. "We're okay. Hey, you know what I just realized! We're actually acting like a normal couple! Having a fight and making up! FINALLY!"

I snorted. "You're such a dork, Perseus Jackson."

"That's why you love me."

"Mm, sure." My fingers fumbled with the blanket that covered me. "Do you mind coming back over? I promise I won't be mean or cranky or-"

"Just be my Wise Girl."

I smiled. "As long as you're my Seaweed Brain."

"Oh, by the way, I'm bringing over a movie."

My smile immediately disappeared. "Please don't tell me-"

"It's my favorite movie."

"NOOOOOO!" I yelled clutching my throat afterwards. "NOT FINDING NEMO!"

**The ending... I have no idea where that came from.**

**At first, it was going to be a cute, funny one-shot, but I decided to go a different way. I could actually see Annabeth being cranky while she's sick. **

**NEWS:**** Lovely Vengeance should be posted close to the end of January or the beginning of February. Agony (the Pain re-write) should be posted here soon. A Troubled Boy with Green Eyes is still in the process of being finished.**

**Alrighty then. I think that's all. OH! I posted a poll on my page and check it out, please! :D**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


End file.
